


Birthday Drabble

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-22
Updated: 2002-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Howie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Thought that in honour of Sweet D's birthday I'd try my hand on a drabble. Written directly into my LJ client, while listening to 'If I Ever' on repeat. Hope I counted correctly - it's already late here... *g*

Howie used to think that he was useless. Short, ugly and untalented. Sometimes those insecurities haunt him. Long enough to make him drown in self-pity.

The good thing about those phases is that the others invariably notice. They call it their 'Howie-dar' and it works always. Even when they are apart.

So on his birthday Howie is not really surprised when he hears the doorbell and finds them all on his doorstep.

"Where are my presents?" he asks, already smiling again. They just smirk, and Howie finds himself in his living room, drowning in the love of four Backstreet Boys.


End file.
